Who ya gonna call? FABIAN!
by TheColorsOfTheRainbow
Summary: Nina is sick and needs someone to take care of her. Rated T for suggestion.
1. Chapter 1

Nina honestly didn't know what to do. It was the middle of the night and she felt sick.

Amber was fast asleep in bed, and Nina didn't really want to wake her. Trudy would make a big fuss, and Nina didn't even know if she was sick. Maybe she had just eaten a bad piece of meat or she was dehydrated.

Nina felt dizzy and a little sick to her stomach. It's probably nothing, she thought to herself. But still...she would feel better if someone was with her. But who? Fabian?

Nina slowly got out of bed and immeadiately found herself on the ground, her head spinning. There was no way she would ever be able to make it to Fabian's room. When the world stopped spinning and Nina's legs didn't feel like jello anymore, she stood up. She slowly shuffled her way across the room to her dresser. On top of the dresser was her phone. Nina texted Fabian with one hand and clutched the dresser tightly with the other.

FEEL SICK. CAN YOU COME OVER?

The world felt like it had been yanked from under Nina's feet. She fell to the ground with a thud. Unable to pick herself back up, she laid still and waited for Fabian.

Fabian was ready to jump out of bed when his phone went off. He had been up all night, just in case Nina or Amber texted him to say that there was a Sibuna meeting in the attic. So you can imagine his suprise when he opened his phone and saw the text message from Nina.

FEEL SICK. CAN YOU COME OVER?

Where was he supposed to go? Nina's _room_? Boys weren't allowed in after curfew. She must be really sick, Fabian thought worridly. Fabian pulled the covers off of his body and crept silently out of the room.

Nina heard footsteps out in the hall. She hoped that they belonged to Fabian and not Victor. If it was Victor and he was up to his tricks, Nina wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Nina? Are you in there?" It was Fabian.

"Yes," Nina said weekly. Why was the world still spinning?

Fabian opened the door and ran to her side. "Are you okay, Nina? Why are you on the floor? Did you collapse?"

"No," Nina said carefully. "I just got dizzy."

Fabian put his hand on Nina's forehead. "You're burning up!"

"Oh no. I have a French test tomorrow!"

"I'm going to get Trudy."

"Please, no. Just put me on my bed," Nina pleaded.

"Okay...but then I'm going to get Trudy." Fabian picked Nina up bridal style and carried her to her bed. After he set her down, he bent over her. Her cheeks looked flushed...

Oh course, that was when Amber woke up.

"Nina? Fabian?" she asked groggily. "What are you doing?" Then she sat up, her eyes wide. "Nina! Fabian! What are you...oh. Really, you two? I can't look!" She turned around and covered her eyes.

"Amber!" Fabian said, his ears bright red. "We're not...I mean...we're not having..." he trailed off.

"I'm sick," Nina explained, her ears also bright red. But whether that was from the fever or the embarassment is unknown.

"Oh," Amber said, hopping out of bed. "Does she have a fever?" She put her hand to Nina's forehead. "Oh, Nina!"

"Go get Trudy," Fabian said. His tone sounded urgent.

Nina gathered up all her strength and sat up. Her efforts were for naught though, because Fabian pushed her right back down. "I'm fine!" Nina protested. "I think I just eat..." Nina stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"Nina, are you going to throw up?" Amber asked, backing away a little bit.

"She looks green," Fabian added. "I'll go get the trash can." Fabian picked up the trash can and held it so that Nina could throw up in it. Amber rubbed Nina's back as she threw up into the trash can. Finally, Nina pulled away and wiped her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," Fabian said. "Amber, go get Trudy!" Amber ran out of the room, eager to be away from the vomit.

When Amber returned with Trudy in tow, they looked inside the room...and gasped. Fabian and Nina were in the same bed (again, not doing THAT). Fabian had his arm around a shivering Nina. Both of the teenagers were fast asleep.

"What is this?" Trudy asked, appalled. She didn't know what to do. Fabian and Nina were breaking the rules, but they looked so sweet together.

"I have absolutely no idea," Amber said. She was just as shocked as Trudy.

"I thought you said Nina was sick," Trudy said, still staring at the couple. "She doesn't look sick to me."

"She is, Trudy!" Amber insisted. "She has an awful fever and she just threw up a minute ago!"

Fabian sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I found her on the floor. She said she collapsed."

Trudy gasped. "Fabian! You know you aren't supposed to be _outside_ of your room, much less _inside_ a girl's room, after curfew! And why are you in the same bed?"

Fabian held out his cell phone. "Nina texted me," he explained. "She said she was sick and she wanted me to come over."

Trudy took the offered phone and read the text message. When she was finished she said, "I'll stay with Nina tonight. Amber, you can sleep with Mara and Patricia. And Fabian...go back to your own room."

"Okay," Fabian said, slowly peeling the covers off of him. "But can Nina have another blanket? She's cold."

Trudy smiled. "I'll make sure she gets one, Fabian. Now you two, scoot!" Amber left the room, but Fabian lingered for a moment. He bent over Nina and muttered the words he never had the courage to say to her when she was awake: "I love you." Then he too left the room.

Trudy sat down next to Nina. "You have a good boyfriend," she whispered. "Most boys would've just gotten me, but he never left your side..." Trudy put a hand on Nina's forehead. "You _are_ burning up!" she said. "I'm going to get you an ice pack."

As soon as Trudy left, Nina smiled in her sleep. "I love you, Fabian."

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	2. Crap

WARNING: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER OR UPDATE OR ANYTHING. IT'S ALSO VERY IMPERSONAL.

Okay, so I was reading over all my stories and decided that they are all crap. Seriously. I hated every single thing about them. So I created a new account ( .On. ). I'm going to rewrite all my stories and write a couple new ones. I wasn't taking this account seriously, so I'm going to delete it. On my new account, I'm also going to try and update quicker. Take it more seriously. All that good stuff. PM me (on my new account) if you have any questions. You may also want to read my profile. I have some interesting things here. I want to build more relationships here, and the only way that can happen is if we get to know each other, right?

- Colors (as my Noveljoy friends call me)

P.S. Yes, this note is crap too. I'm writing it quickly so I can get back to story for English.


End file.
